


It's too late to make it right

by FiKate



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>it's too late to make it right</i> and Will, Robin, death. Inspired by N.C. Wyeth's illustrations and the Paul Creswick telling of the Robin Hood story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too late to make it right

Robin was dying in Little John's arms and Will didn't know what to do. That woman had killed him, but Robin just asked for his bow. As the arrow flew and Robin sighed, Will covered his face and cried.

John didn't say anything for a long time but Will felt a hand on his shoulder, "Did all we could."

"Shoulda stopped 'er. 'e just canna die."

Then John just held him and they cried in that quiet room where no one can see them for the man that gave them another chance at life.


End file.
